Railway cars typically consist of a rail car that rests upon a pair of truck assemblies. The truck assemblies include a pair of side frames and wheelsets connected together via a bolster and damping system. The car rests upon the bowl portion at the center of the bolster, which acts as a point of rotation for the truck system. The car body movements are reacted through the springs and friction wedge dampers, which connect the bolster and side frames. The side frames include pedestals that each define a jaw into which a wheel assembly of a wheel set is positioned using a roller bearing adapter.
The side frames may be formed via various casting techniques. The most common technique for producing these components is through sand casting. High production manufacturing of side frames in this casting process leaves the products susceptible to defects making the product vulnerable to high operating stresses and fatigue cycles.
The side frames may have life cycle requirements of fifty years. However, while in use, the side frames undergo various loading situations particularly near the pedestals and the side frames connect to the bolster. A means to reduce porosity defects will increase the strength of the side frame in these areas may extend the life cycle of the side frame.